Muere por mí
by aiculpp
Summary: Para Hakuryuu, una existencia como Alibaba solo era un obstaculo, alguien indeseado que no debia de haber existido o al menos no haberse involucrado con el. Lo odiaba, por eso decidio burlarse de el, humillarlo, ensuciarlo. Despues de todo... eso es lo que siempre ha sentido por el. Hakuryuu x Alibaba
En realidad esta pareja no es tan desconocida, sin embargo por mas que pensaba no podía dar con una buena idea para ponerlos a los dos. Despues de mucho pensarlo salio esto. Y no es precisamente una historia linda, pero me gusto como quedo. Esta historia no lleva tanto tiempo guardada en mis documentos, pero creo que es mejor subirla ahora :D

Basado en el capítulo 253 del manga

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **MUERE POR MÍ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kouen es el enemigo de Balbadd"

Todo resultaba tan fácil como implantar ese tipo de pensamiento en la conciencia de Alibaba, incluso el, que me había hablado momentos antes de cosas tan absurdas como que todos los contenedores metálicos se unieran, era tan indefenso ante el poder de Belial, eso demostraba la gran incapacidad de Alibaba-dono para tratar de salvar algo o a alguien.

Personas como el, solo deberían de servirle a personas como yo.

Tengo tantas ganas de reír a carcajadas en este momento, Alibaba ahora cree que Kouen definitivamente es su enemigo, aun cuando minutos antes trataba de evitar que atacara a ese hombre… lo odio. Odio a Kouen porque es lo suficiente elocuente y poderoso para hacer que todos quieran estar a su lado y apoyarlo, pero odio aún más a Alibaba por ser una persona tan hipócrita que habla y predica sobre la paz y felicidad del mundo, cuando en estos momentos está de lado de Kouen Ren, y todo por Balbadd. Viene a tratar de persuadirme de mis intenciones, cuando el todavía no puede recuperar su nación por su propia mano.

No es más que un cobarde.

Es por eso que ahora tengo otra idea.

Decido llevarla a cabo antes de que Aladin-dono haga algo para romper el efecto de mi poder sobre Alibaba.

 _"Yo soy la única persona que tienes"_

 _"Soy el único en quien puedes confiar"_

 _"Tú sabes que solo puedes depender de mi"_

 _"Eres mi fuerza y juntos derrotaremos a Kouen Ren"_

 _"Ahora solo vives por mi"_

Veo como Aladin-dono empuja a Alibaba lejos de mí.

-¿¡Matar a Kouen Ren?! No… ¡estas definitivamente no son mis memorias!

Esto demuestra que un magi no puede ser derrotado, tan fácilmente. Pero es una lástima por él, ya que… en este encuentro yo soy el vencedor.

Sonrió al ver como Alibaba se levanta y sacando su arma trata de atacar a Aladin-dono. No quedan dudas, ese acto demuestra que he tenido éxito en mi control.

-¡Alibaba! ¿¡Que pasa?!

-¡No te dejare dañarlo!

La voz de Alibaba tiene la determinación que buscaba.

-¡¿De qué hablas Alibaba?!

-Ni tú, ni Kouen Ren, ¡Nadie detendrá a Hakuryuu mientras yo esté vivo!

Me deleito al ver como el rostro de Aladin se deforma en confusión.

-Hakuryuu… ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Alibaba?! ¡Yo intervine tu poder!

-Aladin-dono, creo que me has subestimado, ¿de verdad creíste que no estaría preparado al saber que un magi venía a mi encuentro? Eres poderoso, pero creo que también subestimas el poder de los otros magis. Judal sin duda puede enfrentarte.

Ante mis palabras Judal ríe con burla.

-Lo siento enano, pero me temo que tu candidato a Rey a partir de ahora solo vivirá por el bien de Hakuryuu.

Lo que siguió después fue algo que ya esperaba, Aladin-dono trato de atacarnos con su magia, pero ni siquiera fue necesario que Judal interviniera, ya que Alibaba le encaro. Sabía que Aladin-dono estaba sufriendo, pero era claro que jamás se atrevería a atacar a su más querido amigo.

-Lo siento Aladin-dono, pero para Alibaba, tú no eres más que un enemigo.

No puedo evitar sonreír ante mis palabras.

-Sabes que nunca podrás atacarlo, al menos no con la intención de matarlo, Alibaba es fuerte y es por eso que un ataque de bajo calibre no tendrá efecto en él. Si de verdad quieres llegar a mí… tendrás que matarlo primero.

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?! ¡Para Alibaba tú siempre has sido su amigo! ¡Él siempre te ha querido!

Pero yo lo odio.

Aun así no respondí eso. Por el bien de mis objetivos, era necesario que Alibaba estuviera subyugado ante mí. Por lo que solamente le sonrió al pequeño magi. Abro mis brazos y llamo al rubio.

-Alibaba vendrás conmigo ¿cierto?

Ante mis palabras Alibaba se inclina en frente de mí.

-¡Por supuesto Hakuryuu! ¡Yo me quedare a tu lado!

Mire triunfalmente al magi.

-Lo siento Aladin-dono, pero será mejor que vayas y le digas a Kouen Ren que he obtenido un gran poder, y que yo junto con el Tercer príncipe de Balbadd le derrocaremos y lo destruiremos.

.

.

.

Quería humillarlo

Ensuciarlo

Utilizarlo

Y después burlarme de él cuando se dé cuenta que no es más que una triste herramienta que yo puedo desechar en cualquier momento.

-ah… mm… ¡Ha…ku…ryuu!

No puedo evitar sentir más que satisfacción al ver a Alibaba en mi cama, pidiendo por mí, llorando y gimiendo de placer. En este momento yo soy todo su mundo, el único que puede disponer de su vida, el único que lo ama.

-ngh, ma… mas … más!

Si supiera cuanto lo aborrezco.

-mm.. Alibaba… no lo olvides… tu… tu vida… me pertenece

-ngh! Si!... yo solo vivo para ti.

Estoy seguro de que el verdadero Alibaba nunca se hubiese imaginado en esta situación conmigo. Me encantaría mostrarle este rostro a todos los que sienten respeto y confianza por él. ¿Qué pensaría Morgiana-dono? Para ella, Alibaba era como un hermoso sol que iluminaba todo por donde pasaba… que ilusa… incluso ella cayó bajo el encanto de sus hipócritas palabras.

-mmgh, voy a…!

-¡Hakuryuu! Ngh!

De ser posible, me encantaría ver que quien la matara a ella fuera Alibaba, solo para que si es incluso en el final, ella se dé cuenta que la persona en quien ella confiaba no es más que un insulso humano que puede ser manejado por alguien como yo.

No. Aun mejor, me encantaría ver que quien le quite la vida a Alibaba sea uno de sus queridos amigos, estoy seguro de que será un espectáculo digno de ver.

-Yo… te amo Hakuryuu

-…

Regreso mi vista hacia Alibaba quien ahora está durmiendo.

Salgo del cuarto y veo a Judal, quien me mira con una expresión estoica.

-No puedo creer que de verdad vayas a utilizar a ese chico de esa forma – una retorcida sonrisa aparece en su rostro – parece que en verdad eres cruel.

-eso no es asunto tuyo Judal, incluso si lo odio, Alibaba tiene suficiente poder en estos momentos para hacer que Kouen no lo tenga fácil.

Estoy seguro de que a estas alturas Kouen y sus hermanos estarán en camino a Rakushou, están bastante seguros de que podrán derrotarme, a decir verdad sus cifras podrían corroborar eso, pero ellos son igual que Aladin-dono… me subestiman.

Incluso si no hubiese logrado tener control sobre Alibaba, aún tengo un poderoso aliado que también está determinado a destruir a Kouen Ren y al podrido imperio que ha creado.

.

.

.

En estos momentos, la guerra por el imperio Kou por fin ha comenzado, veo que han mandado al frente a Kougyoku y a Kouha, puedo decir sin miedo a equivocarme que quien los dirige por detrás es Koumei.

Eso significa que Kouen Ren solo aparecerá cuando ellos ya hayan asegurado mi captura.

Que cobarde.

.

.

.

-Hakuryuu desde el principio debiste de haber sabido que todo esto era una locura

-¡Judal-chan! ¿Cómo puedes ayudar a Hakuryuu en esta locura? Tú también eres parte del imperio, mis hermanos y yo siempre hemos confiado en ti.

De alguna manera Kouha y Kougyoku lograron llegaron hasta donde yo me encuentro, en estos momentos los soldados con los que contaba están peleando desesperadamente hasta el punto de destrozar sus cuerpos, pero es obvio que solo eran distracción.

-Judal, ¿Por qué no vas a echarles una mano allá afuera? Sería un problema si Aladin llegara a este lugar en momentos como estos.

-¿Estás seguro? Estos dos podrían ser molestos.

Le respondo con una sonrisa a Judal, él debe de saber que en estos momentos yo no me encuentro solo. El no cuestiona más y se va, ignorando los llamados de los dos hermanos.

Kouha se prepara y se equipa con Leraje, aun con indecisión Kougyoku también lo hace con Vinea.

-Ya estoy harto de ti y de tu soberbia, no sé qué es exactamente lo que quieres lograr con todo esto. ¿Es que acaso no fue En-nii quien velo por ti y tu hermana cuando murió su padre? ¡El hizo todo lo posible para que ustedes nunca fueran recogidos por Al-Tharmen y Gyoken!

Mentiras.

-No tengo porque explicarte nada de lo que hago, es obvio que los que nunca dejaran de estar detrás de Kouen como perritos falderos son ustedes

-¡Maldito!

-¡Hakuryuu! – Kougyoku luce desesperada – yo, igual no puedo comprender lo que has hecho, pero ¡¿Cómo es posible que hayas tomado prisionero a Alibaba-chan?! ¡Ustedes eran amigos! ¡Él siempre ha pensado en ti como alguien especial!

Tsk

Primero Aladin-dono y ahora también ella, ¿es que no pueden ver que Alibaba no siente ningún aprecio ni apego por nadie? ¡Todo lo que ha hecho, es solamente movido por su interés a querer recuperar su nación! Es un cobarde, incluso acepto unirse al hombre que invadió su reino. No tiene ningún orgullo, una persona como el… una persona como el jamás podrá saber la desesperación que yo siento, no podrá comprender mi dolor, ni mis intenciones.

¿Amigo? ¿Alguien especial? ¿Entonces porque cuando le pedí que se uniera a mí, el simplemente me rechazo?

Mi risa inunda el lugar en el que nos encontramos.

-Alibaba es tan falso como Kouen

-¿Qué?

-Y creo que ha habido un malentendido Kougyoku-dono, Yo no hice prisionero a Alibaba, él se unió a mí por voluntad propia.

-¡!

Siento una inusual ansiedad, quería prolongar esta conversación hasta que llegara quien esperaba, pero solo me estoy fastidiando, creo que no será mala idea tratar de callar a estos príncipes para siempre.

-¡Vengan por mi Kouha, Kougyoku! ¡Si ustedes tienen razón entonces sin duda alguna podrán detenerme! a eso vinieron ¿no? ¡A matarme!

Mis dos primos se dispusieron a atacarme, el primer ataque sin duda lo hara Kougyoku

-¡Vainel Al-Salos!

Las lanzas de agua se dirigen a mí con precisión, sin embargo antes de tocarme una barrera de fuego fue contra lo que impactaron. Sonrió.

Ante la mirada atónita de mis primos, es Alibaba quien aparece ante ellos.

-¡Alibaba-chan!

Es una pena para Kougyoku, pero este Alibaba jamás volverá a ser el mismo que ella conoció.

-Bajo ningún motivo permitiré que se acerquen a Hakuryuu

-¿De qué hablas Alibaba-chan? ¡Tú estabas en contra de lo que él quiere hacer!

-No es así, él es el único que puede regresarle al imperio lo que verdaderamente necesita, la existencia de Kouen Ren y de los demás príncipes solamente amenaza con la futura prosperidad de su reino. Yo ya perdí hace mucho tiempo mi nación y a la persona más importante para mí, ese tipo de dolor ¡Yo no deseo volver a sentirlo! Por eso he decidido entregar mi vida y mi ser a Hakuryuu, él siempre se mantuvo a mi lado aun cuando Kouen Ren destruyo mi nación. ¡Lo odio! ¡Yo derrotare a Kouen junto con Hakuryuu!

-De que... ¡¿De qué rayos hablas Alibaba-chan?!

La desesperación de mi prima hace este escenario aún mejor de lo que pensé que sería. Alibaba no titubea y se dirige a Kougyoku para atacarla con su espada, ella es igual que Aladin-dono, jamás podrá lastimar a Alibaba. Sin embargo es Kouha quien responde su ataque.

-¡Kougyoku, ve por Hakuryuu!

-¡¿?!

-Yo me encargare de este sujeto, parece ser que también está bajo el control de Hakuryuu, es por eso que si lo derrotamos Alibaba también volverá a la normalidad.

Esto es inesperado, supuse que sería Kouha quien pelearía contra mí, pero parece que el también se ha dado cuenta que Kougyoku no podrá pelear contra su querido amigo.

Oh bueno, no es como si esto fuera alguna desventaja para mí, en realidad estoy bastante seguro de que mi prima no será un verdadero problema.

Preparo mi lanza y respondo los ataques físicos que hace Kougyoku en mi contra.

-¡Nunca te perdonare lo que le has hecho a Alibaba!

-¡Vainel Al-Salos!

Nuevamente la lluvia de lanzas, pero mucho me temo que no es suficiente en mi contra, únicamente el poder de Zagan será suficiente para derrotarla.

Veo que Kouha tampoco tiene fácil su lucha con Alibaba, a diferencia de otras veces, ahora Alibaba está más que dispuesto a matar a quien sea que se oponga a mí, eso es más que suficiente para que yo me sienta complacido. Aun así, puedo decir que si alguno de los dos flaquea por solo un instante, en ese momento uno de los dos sin duda alguna perderá.

Por mi lado, los ataques de Kougyoku no paran, veo que está bastante desesperada, lo mejor será dejarle en claro que no tiene ninguna oportunidad contra mí

-Zaug Al-Adhra

Los monstruos que salen la atacan directamente, sorpresivamente ella no se amedrenta y veo que detrás de ella hay un círculo mágico… no puede ser ¿en qué momento invoco su magia extrema?

-¡Vainel Ganezza!

La enorme ola rápidamente toma la forma de una lanza y me toma desprevenido al igual que a Kouha y Alibaba quienes también se ven atrapados en el impacto. Esta vez parece que Kougyoku no se ira con contemplaciones, ella realmente dará todo de sí para destruirme.

-No te perdonare, ¡No te perdonare la manera en que te has burlado de los sentimientos de Alibaba-chan!

¡Rayos! No puedo moverme, la he subestimado, debo de responder también.

-¡Belior Za…

-¡Vainel Arros!

Es imposible, no podre esquivarla a tiempo.

-¡Kougyoku!

-¡!

Como si todo pasara en cámara lenta, veo como el cuerpo de Alibaba se atraviesa en el camino del ataque de mi prima. Con el poder de Amon logra detenerlo, pero también provoca que su cuerpo sea atravesado. Su cuerpo cae al suelo, a unos metros de mí.

-…no…no…Ali… Ali… ¡Alibaba-chan!

-¡Kougyoku contrólate!

-yo… ¡Yo lo mate! ¡yo mate a Alibaba-chan!

Llena en lágrimas mi prima corre hacia Alibaba, es imposible que sea salvado, su ataque lo atravesó por completo.

Una insana felicidad me invade… esto era justo lo que quería… nada pudo haber sido mejor que esto, dime Alibaba ¿ahora es que todavía crees que todos pueden tomarse de las manos y pelear juntos por la paz del mundo?

Este es el resultado. Mientras existan personas que obtengan poder, eso nunca será posible.

A pesar de que me acerco, Kougyoku no se aleja, parece que está demasiado impactada como para hacer caso a otra cosa que no sea el cuerpo sangrante de Alibaba, en estos momentos, talvez pueda quitar la influencia del poder de Belial en el… solo para que se dé cuenta de lo que le obligo a hacer a su preciada amiga.

Me agacho y tomo su rostro para verlo bien, el abre levemente sus ojos y busca rápidamente los míos.

-Ha…haku… ryuu…

Deseo burlarme de él y de lo que ha hecho, deseo aunque sea en sus últimos momentos de vida poder escupirle en el rostro lo inútil que han sido sus ideales. Sin embargo su mano en mi mejilla me sorprende.

-Estoy… tan… feliz… de que… estes… vi…vo

…

¿Qué pasa? En estos momentos el ya no debería estar bajo la influencia de Belial ¿cierto?

 _"Él siempre te ha querido"_

Se supone que el quería detenerme a toda costa ¿cierto?

 _"Él siempre ha pensado en ti como una persona especial"_

En estos momentos debería de odiarme por hacer que peleara contra las personas que el aprecia

 _"¡No te perdonare la manera en que te has burlado de los sentimientos de Alibaba-chan!"_

El no debería de estar feliz de que yo esté vivo.

 _"Te amo Hakuryuu"_

Todo lo que había planeado decirle en este momento… de repente fui incapaz de decirlo. La mano de Alibaba cayó al suelo y vi que sus ojos ya estaban cerrados… probablemente para siempre… y a pesar de lo herido que estaba… pude notar una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

…

-jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Esta vez no puedo evitar reír, pero no me sentía feliz… sin embargo no encontraba otra manera de poder sacar este sentimiento que me estaba oprimiendo.

-Hakuryuu… tu…

Pensé que la cara de Kouha me mostraría odio o resentimiento, quizás miedo al ver el monstruo en el que me había convertido… pero no fue así… en sus ojos, sin duda había pena.

Yo seguía riendo a carcajadas sin embargo sentí que algo húmedo mojaba mi cara, no tenía que tocarme el rostro para saber lo que ocurría… estaba llorando… pero si lo estaba haciendo ¿Por qué no podía dejar de reír?

Segundos después oí un gran estruendo, tal y como lo habían planeado los refuerzos habían llegado. Vi que llegaban a mi lado dos personas.

Eran Darius Leoxses rey de Sasan y Yamato Takeruhiko rey de Kino.

Deje de reír y sin limpiarme el rostro volví a mirar a mis primos.

Esta guerra ya estaba decidida.

.

.

.

Ahora me encontraba en el trono que por derecho me correspondía, todo había salido tal y como yo lo quería.

Pero entonces… ¿Por qué me sentía tan vacío?

Ahora solo me queda esperar a la ejecución de Kouen, supe que Aladin-dono hizo todo lo posible para poder hablar conmigo… pero no lo permití… porque era probable que lo único que quisiera hacer fuera reclamarme por la muerte de Alibaba

…

Kougyoku no está en mejor estado, la muerte de su amado amigo y ahora saber la sentencia de muerte de su hermano… estoy seguro que su cordura no durara por mucho tiempo.

…

Mire la espada que tenía entre mis manos… era la espada de Alibaba, por respeto a su talla de guerrero debí de haberla enterrado junto con el… pero no pude.

Había ganado, le había ganado a Kouen, a Aladin, a Alibaba… pero entonces ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué todo se sentía como si fuera un error?

Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es recordar el momento en que conocí a Alibaba, incluso recuerdo la primera impresión que tuve al verlo.

 _"Brillante… como el Sol"_

¿En qué momento comencé a odiarlo con exactitud?

¿Fue cuando vi que aun pareciendo tan débil Sinbad creía en su fuerza?

¿O fue cuando me di cuenta que me trataba con amabilidad cuando debía odiarme?

No, eso no fue.

Tampoco fue cuando me hablaba de olvidar un odio que solo terminaría consumiéndome

Ni mucho menos cuando me di cuenta que Morgiana-dono se sentía atraída por él.

¿Cuándo fue?

Estoy seguro de que cuando lo vi en Magnostad ya me sentía muy irritado por todo lo que había logrado.

Cuando conquiste la celda de Belial ya estaba seguro de mi odio… pero ¿Por qué?

¡Lo odiaba porque el había pasado por cosas horribles igual que yo pero aun así no se dejaba consumir por su odio!

¡Lo odiaba porque podía hacer que la gente creyera en el! Pero sobre todo…

-¡El jamás debió de haberse unido a Kouen Ren! ¡Era mi amigo ¿no?! Entonces… ¡¿Cómo es posible que me haya rechazado?! ¡Yo también le ofrecí devolverle su nación! ¡Él decía que me comprendía! ¡¿Por qué me rechazo cuando todos dicen que el me quería?! ¡Yo quería que se quedara a mi lado!

¡!

No me di cuenta en que momento comencé a gritar… pero creo que ya comprendo.

-ja…jajajaja…jajajajajajajajajajajaja…ja….

Yo no quería destruirlo… ni humillarlo… mucho menos ensuciarlo…

Yo… solamente me sentía tan frustrado, porque era obvio que… una persona tan sucia como yo no merecía amar a una persona tan brillante y hermosa como él.

-Y aun así… todo en lo que pudiste pensar al final fue en mi

…

Soy el emperador del poderoso imperio Kou, soy Hakuryuu Ren, la persona que se enfrentó a su nación, a su familia y a sus amigos para poder recuperar un trono que en estos momentos parece solo un lugar vacío y oscuro.

Soy Hakuryuu Ren, la persona que mato a quien más le amo… y a quien yo deseaba amar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sere sincera, a pesar de que amo el EnxAli, desde que estos dos se conocieron se me hizo una amistad muy linda y la verdad sufri mucho cuando los dos pelaron. Se que probablemente todos actualmente quieren ver el reencuentro de Aladin y Morgiana con Alibaba pero yo con quien espero que se vuelva a encontrar es con Hakuryuu, despues de todo, su ultimo encuentro fue terrible y doloroso. ¿Qué se diran? Es mas que obvio que Alibaba no le reclamara nada, ¿pero que pensara Hakuryuu cuando lo tenga otra vez frente a el?

Jejeje, bueno, espero que les haya gustado este one-shot, recuerden que son sus comentarios los que me incitan a publicar mas seguido (y no es chantaje XD).

SALUDOS!


End file.
